Over approximately the last decade, the internet has matured to provide a number of services. For example, users can send and receive email, access databases, effectuate transactions, etc. via the internet. Mechanisms have arisen to enable financial accounting of these services.
Over approximately the last two decades, mobile networks have been created to provide their own set of services. For example, users of mobile networks can make and receive phone calls, send and receive text messages, and access the internet. Internet access via mobile networks is relatively limited despite the efforts of mobile network companies to link their mobile networks with the internet.